Romano x Male Reader Lemon
by TayTay94
Summary: This was so hard to write! I had a major case of writer's block, but I'm attending two weddings, so I got a little inspiration :3 Rated M for strong language and smut. Notes; Elizaveta: Hungary Feliciano: North italy. Ludwig: Germany Lovino: South Italy/Romano


**Romano x Male Reader Lemon**

(y/n) was a very nice person, always willing to help everone around him.

He was also very pretty, with his glistening (e_c) eyes, his beautiful (h_c) hair, and his (s_c) skin.

His smile was adored by many, and he was very cheerful, kindhearted, and would walk through hell to help those he cared about, like his friends Elizaveta Hedervera, Feliciano Vargas, and Ludwig Beilschmidt.

***Time skip 'cause I'm lazier than a sleeping donkey***

"So (y/n), when are you getting a boyfriend? I need more yaoi to my collection!" Elizaveta said, grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell, Elizaveta! Just take more pictures of Feli and Luddy. I don't need a man to be happy."

All three of them stared at (y/n), laughing softly. "You say that, yet you always complain of being single…" Ludwig pointed out.

"S-shut up! Let's talk about something other than me being single…"

"Vee! Let's go to my place, we can-a make pasta! I'm sure mi fratello won't mind."

They all nodded in agreement, and went to Feli's house.

"What the hell, Fratello?! What is the potato bastard and the yaoi fangirl doing here? And who on earth is that ragazzo?"

"Vee, that's (y/n), he's-a my friend."

(y/n) stared at the Italian man, with auburn hair and surprisingly beautiful amber eyes.

"Feli, is this your brother? He sure seems rude, not at all like you…"

This caused the Italian man boil in anger. "Lsten up… (y/n), was it? I may not be as talented as mi fratello, but I'm a thousand times better than you!"

"Vee, Lovino, please don't be so rude to (y/n), he's-a nice…"

"Shut up Feli, this doesn't concern you!"

(y/n) snapped and walked over to Lovino. "If you talk like that to Feli aain, so help me, I will pull your curl so hard it falls off!"  
"V-vee, (y/n), don't! T-that would not be a good thing! Feli warned.

Curiosity got the best of (y/n) and he pulled it anyway.

"C-chigii!" Lovino's face turned bright red.

Elizaveta's eyes glistened as she saw it, and squealed.

"Awesome! Keep it up you two, and I'll have plenty of yaoi!"

(y/n) stared at her, then back at Lovi a dpulled his curl again.  
"Chigii! C-could you please stop doing that, you insane ragazzo?"

"Why? It's fun to see how you react.

I neve thought someone so rude and obnoxious could be so sexy and funny." (y/n) covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Lovino's face turned as red as a tomato, and despite himself, he leaned in and kssed (y/n) passionately.

Elizaveta and the others stared in awe as Lovino slipped his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist, as (y/n) wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy…" Ludwig said and dragged Feli and Elizaveta from the room.

"Vee, looks like (y/n) and fratello will be boyfiends now, yay!" Feli said, smiling as he was slowly dragged away.

***Lemony timeskip brought to you by Lovino's curl***

The bed was creaking, heavy moans filled the air, and the sound of skin slapping agaisnt skin echoed throughout the room.

"(y-y/n), you feel so good. So tight, and so warm…"

(y/n) blushed and panted heavily, looking at the Italian on top of him. "I-I'm glad you're the one who took my virginity, Lovi…" He pulled Lovi's curl, causing the man to groan loud in pleasure, and pull out of (y/n).

"L-let's try something else", Lovi said, and placed (y/n) on his lap. (y/n) groaned as Lovi entered him again.

"T-that feels amazing", (y/n) said, as he started moving up and down. Lovino muttered things in italian as he started thrusting into (y/n) fast and hard.

A loud groan escaped (y/n)'s lips as Lovino struk his prostate, and (y/n) reached his climax, spilling load on to his and Lovino's lower stomach.

(y/n) pulled Lovino's curl hard, which caused Lovino to thrust into (y/n) hard once more, spilling his load deep inside (y/n).

"(y-y/n)…T-ti amo." Lovino said, blushing and panting.

"I love you too Lovi."

***Super adorable timeskip brought to you by my fanboy squealing***

"I now declare you husband, and husband. You may now kiss each other."

Elizaveta took a lot of pictures and squealed, while Ludwig and Feli cried tears of joy.

"Vee, mi fratello finally got married! I'm so glad. This is almost good as our wedding, right, Ludwig?"

Ludwig just blushed and smiled at the Italian man.

"This is so awesome!" Elizaveta said. "(y/n) Vargas; Cutest name ever!"

"I love you Lovi, my beloved husband." (y/n) said happily, kissing Lovi.

"Ti amo." Lovino said, kissing back.

And so they lived happily ever after.

***The End***


End file.
